


What happens when Simon Lewis introduces his boyfriends to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I shouldn't be allowed to write late at night, Jasaphael™, M/M, Multi, it doesn't have a plot, it's just jasaphael, this is pure idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the caption explains it all.<br/>It's 100% humor<br/>I don't even know what i'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when Simon Lewis introduces his boyfriends to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"I'm dating a nerd who's dating an idiot." Raphael grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Jace.

Simon rolled his eyes, stepping between his two boyfriends. "Alright, no need to be-"

" _Hey_!" Jace snarled, gently pushing Simon aside to get closer to Raphael. "Who are you calling an idiot!?""

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Raphael hissed, his fangs showing.

Jace balled his fists, glaring directly at Raphael. "The only thing you should be spelling out is your death wish- or should I say your  _undead_ death wish?"

"Hey!" Simon snapped, pushing himself between Jace and Raphael. " _Enough_! Will you two stop bickering over nothing.  _Please_." 

"It's not nothing!" Both Jace and Raphael retorted.

Simon slapped his forehead."You're arguing over a  _TV show_. I thought  _I_ was the only nerd in this relationship."

"I'm just saying that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is an inaccurate representation of vampires!" Raphael defended.

"It's a  _show_ , Raphael. It's not supposed to be accurate." Simon muttered, dragging his hand down his face. 

"Angel's a good vampire." Jace pointed out. "You could be Angel!"

"Oh if I'm Angel then you're Buffy." Raphael hissed.

"You two do realize that Angel and Buffy were in love with each other?" Simon said with a sigh.

"He could be Spike, Spike ended up being good in the end, didn't he?" Jace suggested.

Simon wanted to slam his head into a concrete wall. "Uh, yes, he and Buffy were also-"

Raphael cut Simon off. "Alright let's stop talking about it." 

"Thank god." Simon muttered, earning glares from both his boyfriends.


End file.
